gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve of Chaos
|image=Story thumb SEEDDES 35.jpg |english=Eve of Chaos |kanji=混沌の先に |romaji=Konton no Saki ni |episode=35 |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny |storyscript=Chiaki Morosawa,Natsuko Takashi |director=Satoshi Toba |storyboard=Yoshitomo Yonetani,Susumu Nishizawa |japanese airdate=June 18, 2005 |english airdate=December 7, 2007 }} Eve of Chaos(混沌の先に Oonton no Saki ni) is the Phase-35 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny,it first aried in Japan on June 18, 2005 and in North America on December 7, 2007. Synopsis Kira survives due to the Freedom's cockpit being intact, and is rescued by Cagalli. Despite his victory, Shinn is scolded by Athrun who defended that Kira does not deserve to be killed and the Archangel and the Freedom are not enemies leading the two ZAFT pilots in a heated argument. Durandal's words inspire a widespread popular uprising against Logos, while the damaged Archangel heads for Orb. Durandal visits the Minerva and introduces the Destiny and Legend mobile suits, which are intended as replacements for the Impulse and Savior, respectively. Plot The episode start off with Shinn defeating the Freedom. Unknown to Shinn, Kira survived the ordeal since the cockpit was unscathed during the Impulse's final attack. The Archangel is then seen submerging. Back at the Minerva, the ZAFT recruits were rejoicing over Shinn's victory and Rey congratulates the latter for defeating the Freedom. Shinn then tells an exasperated Athrun that the former took revenge and avenged the latter's defeat. Hearing this, Athrun grabs Shinn by the shirt and tells the latter that Kira was not even trying to shoot Shinn down. But rather protecting the Archangel although the two were being restrained by Lunamaria and one of the recruits, the argument still continues as Athrun asks Shinn if the young pilot is satisfied that he killed the Freedom's pilot. Shinn replies that he deserves to feel happy since he defeated a powerful enemy. He then asks Athrun that instead the former should be crying, praying or even getting killed during the battle. Athrun then punches Shinn after hearing this. Shinn was about to retaliate until Luna, one of the recruits and Rey restrain the two. Rey then tells Athrun that despite Shinn's unacceptable attitude, he succeeded in following ZAFT's orders; to take down the Archangel and defeat the Freedom and should be congratulated instead of being criticized over the young pilot's actions. Athrun told Rey and Shinn that there is no reason for Kira getting killed in the battle and the Freedom and the Archangel are not their enemies. But Rey says they are enemies, since it is ZAFT's orders to take them down despite the fact that the Archangel's motives are unknown since they are soldiers from ZAFT, and they must obey all orders from Chairman Durandal. Stats Characters * Shinn Asuka * Rey Za Burrel * Athrun Zala * Kira Yamato * Cagalli Yula Athha * Lunamaria Hawke * Gilbert Durandal *Meer Campbell Mobile Weapons * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam * LHM-BB01 Minerva * Archangel-class * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam Quotes Trivia *A flashback of the final episode of Gundam SEED where Kira defeats Rau Le Creuset is seen in this episode after Athrun hears Shinn telling that he took revenge. *Among fans, this episode is extremely notorious for Kira's survival of the Freedom Gundam's explosion in the prologue.